El lado de la ventanita
by LightKey27
Summary: Gray aprenderá una valiosa lección a las malas, cuando al importarle más la pelea con Natsu que la adorable Juvia, tendrá que soportar todo el viaje escolar esoportando a Lyon al lado de la peliazul, además de envidiar el asiento del chico que está junto a Juvia [Gruvia] [¿Rovia?] [Lyredy]
1. Chapter 1

" **El lado de la ventanita"**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un viernes con una mañana soleada, las personas disfrutaban el agradable clima, salían a sus trabajos, y los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivos colegios emocionados pues era el último día después de una agotadora semana al salir hoy de sus clases tendrían un fin de semana largo ya que el lunes era feriado en todo el país, pero hay uno en especial que estaba más emocionado de lo normal y esos eran los alumnos de la academia Fairy Tail quienes hoy tendrían un viaje escolar a un pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad, los alumnos estaban contentos pues ese viaje representaba la mitad de su calificación dependiendo de cuánto aprendieran en él y escribieran en su informe, debían tomar notas y fotografías para anexarlas ¡Qué manera más divertida de aprobar una materia! y finalmente aquí es dónde empieza la historia cuándo una hermosa joven de cabellos azules esperaba con impaciencia a su amado

—Juvia te ves algo nerviosa ¿estás bien?-le preguntó una rubia al notar que la joven sólo miraba hacia los lados cómo si buscara algo

—Juvia está esperando a Gray-sama, Juvia tiene todo planeado, hasta le va a guardar un puesto del lado de la ventanita, Juvia sabe que es su preferido –dijo sonrojada y con las manos en el rostro imaginando la reacción del chico al ver las molestias que se tomó ella

 _~Imaginación de Juvia~_

—Juvia…has hecho todo esto por mí ¡Cásate conmigo!-decía al parecer un enamorado peliazabache

—¡Juvia acepta Gray-sama!-feliz tomó la mano de su amado y se dirigieron a la iglesia

 _~Fin de la imaginación de Juvia~_

—¡Juvia, despierta!-le hablaba una pequeña peliazul que al ver a sus amigas decidió acercárseles pero se encontró con Juvia en otro mundo

—¿Eh? ¿Levy-chan? ¿Cuándo llegó? Juvia no se había dado de cuenta-le dijo mirándola atentamente

—De nuevo estabas pensando en Gray, cielos Juvia uno de estos días te pasará algo por estar tan distraída-le regañó como una hermana preocupada

—Juvia lo siente Levy-chan-se disculpó con su amiga por preocuparla

—¡Chicos presten atención!- y ahí estaba la representante del grupo y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet

—Necesito que hagan una línea para poder entrar en orden al autobús, recuerden que deben comportarse en el viaje, nada de peleas ni discusiones, deben mantenerse junto al grupo que les asigne para no extraviarse ¿Quedó claro?-cuestionó con un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor haciendo que los estudiantes asintieran y palidecieran ante ella

—Muy bien, por aquí-indicó para que comenzara a ingresar

—Vamos en orden de llegada a ver Juvia, Lucy y Levy van de primeras, luego irán Gajeel, Jet y Droy-indicó y los mencionados obedecieron subiendo los escalones del autobús

—Juvia ¿te sentarás con nosotras?-le preguntó la rubia a su amiga

—Juvia lo siente Lucy-san, pero ella ya le dijo que le guardará puesto a Gray-sama –dijo tomando asiento en uno de los puestos que estaban cerca de los últimos y colocando su equipaje arriba en los lugares indicados

—Está bien Levy-chan tú…-calló al ver que estaba junto a Gajeel discutiendo, para ser muy pequeña gritaba mucho

—¡No me digas enana! ¿Por qué me halaste hasta aquí? ¡Yo quería ir con Lu-chan!-gritaba la pequeña peliazul sonrojada y fingiendo enojo ante la acción del pelinegro quien sólo hacía que la ignoraba y miraba por la ventana tratando de ocultar su sonrojo al tener a Levy junto a él, había escuchado a Juvia hablar sobre guardarle puesto a Gray y pensó en hacer lo mismo con Levy, claro que no de la misma forma que Juvia.

Y así Jet y Droy lloraban detrás del asiento de Gajeel y Levy, pues perdieron la oportunidad de que alguno de los dos se sentara con ella, Lucy esperaba a que los demás subieran para ver con quién se sentaba al igual que Juvia, sólo que ésta última estaba cien por ciento segura de que se sentaría junto a Gray.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a abordar el autobús, Wendy, Romeo, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Ellfman, los conocidos como el grupo Raijinshuu siguiendo a su líder Laxus, en fin todos estaban acomodándose en los asientos de su elección, pero nadie se había sentado junto a Juvia ya que leían el letrero que decía _"Reservado para Gray-sama"_ así que buscaban otro asiento, junto a Lucy tampoco había nadie pues todos iban en pareja, Cana pensaba en sentarse junto a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que un pelirosado aún no llegaba así que le dejó el puesto

—Juvia necesito que vengas y me ayudes con la lista de estudiantes-le ordenó Erza a la peliazul quien por un momento pensó en desobedecer, pero al imaginarse las consecuencias de su acción desistió, saliendo rápidamente fuera del autobús sin darse cuenta de que el letrero de reservado quedó en el suelo

—Los demás sigan las instrucciones de Jellal, el vicepresidente estudiantil-dijo a los estudiantes que faltaban

—Bien Juvia yo nombraré a los estudiantes y tú.. —¡Gray-sama!-Erza no pudo continuar pues finalmente había llegado Gray, pero éste venía discutiendo con su amigo/rival como siempre y cuando Juvia lo vio no pudo evitar el no acercársele

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia ha estado esperándolo-le dijo emocionada aunque el chico no le estuviera prestando atención

—¡Yo obtendré la mejor calificación! ¡¿Escuchaste cabeza de flama?!-así le decía Gray a Natsu por su peinado y el color de su cabello

—¡Ni lo creas pervertido! El viejo Gildarts me dará la mejor calificación a mi trabajo-decía el pelirosado chocando frente con la de Gray, pero miró a la peliazul que estaba detrás de él y se tranquilizó un poco pues sabía que Juvia quería decirle algo importante a su idiota amigo

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia le ha guardado asiento, Juvia tiene todo preparado-decía una Juvia con corazones en los ojos a su amado, pero éste quería seguir discutiendo con Natsu

—Seré el mejor, ya lo verás flamitas-decía arrogante y Natsu no pudo evitar no seguir a su instinto de competencia

—Ya lo veremos calzoncillos-man-y así la pelea continuaba y Juvia seguí diciéndole sus planes a un Gray que poca atención le prestaba, todo acabó cuando sintieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una pelirroja

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Vayan con Jellal para que ingresen al autobús ahora! ¡Juvia ven conmigo!-ordenó con el aura maligna que caracterizaba a Erza cuando estaba enojada

—¡Aye!-imitaron al gato de Natsu que era amado por todos en la academia pues un día se escapó de casa y lo siguió hasta el salón, lo raro era que en vez de maullar él decía ¡Aye!

—Erza-san… Juvia lo siente, es que Juvia vio a Gray-sama y quiso contarle todo lo que tenía preparado-se disculpaba con la presidenta, muy avergonzada por incumplir con sus deberes

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, es la persona que amas y sólo quieres estar a su lado, sólo ten en cuenta que tienes algunas prioridades como tesorera de la academia ¿entendido?-le dijo maternalmente a Juvia

—¡Hai Erza-san!-le dijo sonriente

.

.

.

—Chicos llegan tarde, bien deben esperar su turno para subir-les informó Jellal a Natsu y a Gray

—tsk…está bien-contestó de mala gana Gray ya que eran los últimos sin embargo Natsu no mostraba enojo o preocupación alguna

—Estamos de últimos ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara?-le cuestionó Gray al pelirosado

—Eso es fácil, estoy seguro de que Lucy me ha guardado un buen puesto-le dijo con su típica sonrisa

Gray comprendió al chico, ya que seguramente Juvia le debió haber guardado un asiento a él también, no la había visto afuera así que de seguro se encuentra adentro con algún almuerzo y un buen puesto, quizás y de seguro mejor que el que Lucy le tendría a Natsu ya que conocía a la peliazul enojada o más bien marcando territorio, el cual no es de ella desde luego

Sonrió con arrogancia y se tranquilizó decidió que contando con eso no era necesario el enojo

.

.

.

—Bien ya hemos terminado, la lista está completa y hemos revisado todo dos veces para que no haya error, ya podemos regresar al autobús, creo que hemos tardado un poco –decía la pelirroja con varias carpetas en la mano

—Está bien Erza-san, Juvia se retira ahora-dijo su acompañante quien corría desesperada se dirigía al autobús encontrándose con Jellal quien estaba a punto de subir

—Oh Juvia, veo que han terminado, disculpa las molestias-dijo el peliazul

—No se preocupe Jellal-san a Juvia le gusta ayudar, además es responsabilidad de Juvia como tesorera del consejo estudiantil-le dijo con notable compromiso

—Ya veo, ven sube-se hizo a un lado y le ofreció el paso al autobús

Cuando Juvia entró vio que todos los puestos estaban casi llenos, por lo que se apresuró al llegar al suyo encontrándose con

—¡Rogue-san!-gritó impresionada por el chico en el lado de la ventanita del asiento para dos que ella había elegido

—¿Este es tu asiento? Disculpa no quise tomarlo, sólo había una maleta en el portaequipaje y ya casi no habían más asientos, si te molesta puedo irme-dijo el pelinegro comenzando a recoger sus pertenencias, Juvia tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería ser grosera con Rogue, él no tenía la culpa, además el letrero de _"Reservado para Gray-sama"_ no estaba, no podía culparlo, buscó con la mirada a Gray y lo vio sentado junto a Mirajane, se sintió decepcionada y triste de que Gray aún sabiendo lo que había hecho por él se sentara con alguien más

—No se preocupe Rogue-san, puede sentarse ahí, a Juvia no le molesta-dijo deprimida, Rogue dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Juvia había visto y entendió el por qué de su cambio de actitud

—Lo lamento, yo en realidad no quiero hacer este viaje tedioso para ti-ofreció disculpas una vez más pues se sentía fuera de lugar

—Rogue-san Juvia ya le dijo que no se tiene que preocupar, además ya casi no hay asientos ¿dónde cree que sentará? ¿O es que acaso va a conducir el autobús?-le dijo a modo de regaño inflando sus mejillas causándole una sonrisa a Rogue

—Está bien-contestó sin más pues no quería discutir con ella

 _ **Momentos antes**_

.

.

.

Cuando Gray entró al vehículo los asientos estaban en su mayoría ocupados, pero él se decidió a buscar a una cabellera azul en específico, se frustró al no encontrarla por ningún lado, realmente era raro que no estuviera esperándolo, ¿será que algo malo le ocurrió? ¿Cómo saberlo? no había señales de ella, decidió preguntarle a Lucy, pero justo en ese instante Jellal entró pidiéndole que se sentara para poder contar los asientos, así que se sentó en el primero que vio el cual era al lado de Mirajane, una vieja amiga, se conocían desde kínder

—Ara, ara Gray ¿qué haces por aquí? –le preguntó con su característica amabilidad y sonrisa

—Bueno… llegué tarde –dijo secamente

—Eso lo explica todo, aunque a decir verdad pensé que no tendrías problemas para encontrar asiento ya que Juvia…— ¡Jellal-san olvidé mi almuerzo en el aula ¿puedo ir por él?-preguntó un albino a el vicepresidente

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa en pocos minutos nos vamos-le informó Jellal a lo que el chico salió casi volando en busca de su comida

—Ese idiota-dijo Gray burlándose de su hermanastro Lyon

—Gray ¿no has visto a Juvia?-le preguntó una rubia desde su asiento, la cual estaba acompañada por un pelirosado y no precisamente a propósito

—No, no la he visto ¿por qué me preguntas?-contestó algo fastidiado ¿por qué debería saber él dónde estaba esa acosadora?

Natsu quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Gray, pero antes de poder decir algo Juvia había subido al autobús

Cuando Gray escuchó el grito de Juvia diciendo ¡Rogue-san! No pudo evitar mirar hacia el origen de éste y lo que vio no lo agradó ¿Qué hacía el idiota de Rogue junto a Juvia?, decidió no darle importancia, así que inició un tema de conversación junto a Mira, quien se había percatado de todo lo ocurrido, pues había pasado el día anterior preparando el almuerzo que la peliazul traía hoy

.

.

.

Juvia se sentía algo incómoda por el hecho de tener a Rogue a su lado, no es que no le agradara, para nada, es sólo que no había tenido tantos encuentros con él, de hecho la única razón por la que lo conoce es porque es amigo de Gajeel

—Hey Ryos ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Gajeel quien estaba en el asiento detrás de ellos

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Gajeel -contestó fastidiado

—Gajeel-kun, debes dejar de molestar a Rogue-kun –regañó Juvia al pelinegro con piercing, sorprendiéndolo un poco ya que había defendido a Rogue… _y Rogue no es Gray_ , sonrió para sí misom, Rogue era un buen tipo y si Juvia había fijado sus ojos en alguien más no la culparía, Gray ya había tenido muchas oportunidades

—Ge-he…-su típica sonrisa resonó por todo el autobús, Levy quien iba a su lado le miró extrañada pues Gajeel tenía esa mirada de estar planeando algo

 _ **En otra parte del autobús**_

—Mirajane-san ¿ha visto a Lyon-san?-preguntó una pelirrosa a la albina que se encontraba al lado de Gray

—Ara ara, creo que fue a buscar su almuerzo Meredy, no debe..

—¡Sube rápido! Estamos a punto de irnos-el grito de Erza se escuchó hasta la frontera del país y es que Lyon había tardado más de lo normal, pues decidió comprar más provisiones para el viaje, cuando tomó asiento y miró a su izquierda pudo ver a

—¡Juvia-chan!-gritó sorprendido por el hecho de que la peliazul estuviese casi a su lado

—Buen día Lyon-sama-saludó amablemente

—Y ahí está-indicó Mira a la pelirosa

—Gracias-dijo esta retirándose para sentarse junto al albino, del lado de la ventanita

—Are¿ qué te sucede Gray?-cuestionó con voz de inocencia Mira, quién ya sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Gray

 _Ese bastardo ¿cómo se atreve? Debo detener esto inmediatamente_

Y como ningún idiota podía acercarse a sus compañeros sin enfrentar a Gray, éste fue al rescate de Juvia…o al menos hizo el intento

—¿Vas a algún lado Gray?-cuestionó Erza con voz aterradora asustando a Gray

—N-No pasa nada Erza, solo que quería cambiar de asiento –dijo inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió

—¿Así que quieres cambiar de asiento?-dijo algo irónica

—¡Escuchen todos! ¡Los asientos que tienen en este momento, serán permanentes! ¡Nada de cambios! ¡No permitiré el desorden en el viaje! ¿Quedó claro?-dijo tan autoritaria como siempre

—H-hai Erza-san, contestaron todos

Y con eso Gray perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a Juvia

.

.

.

Rogue había escuchado aquella _"conversación"_

 _Así que está celoso_

Miró discretamente a Juvia, quien revisaba un pequeño cuadernillo que tenía en su bolso

 _Esto se va a poner bueno –_ se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¡Hola! Sí ya sé que dirán ¿historia nueva? ¿Por qué no actualiza la otra? En realidad esta es una historia que publiqué en wattpad, pero quería traerla aquí como una versión 2.0 –o algo así- No sé pero Rogue me parece muy lindo y también Jellal, pero los dejo con la intriga ,de cualquier forma espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura nwn/ gracias por leer ¿Algún review? –Key**


	2. Un viaje largo

**Capítulo 2**

" **Un viaje largo"**

 **Por lightkey27 *Key***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo los utilizo para desarrollar esta historia, que sí es de mi propiedad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

−¿Qué estás leyendo Juvia-chan?-preguntaba el albino que estaba sentado en el otro lado del pasillo del autobús.

-¡Oh! Juvia está arreglando algunos presupuestos del viaje, pero hay algunos que no concuerdan y Juvia no sabe por qué-se preguntaba mirando su cuadernillo y una hoja que tenía en sus manos

−Eso es porque los estás restando mal-dijo Rogue que se encontraba a su lado asustando un poco a la peliazul

−¿Mal?-preguntó Juvia confundida, ella sabía sacar las cuentas perfectamente y sin dificultad alguna, esa es una de las razones por la que es la tesorera de la clase

−Sí, mira aquí-Rogue tomó la hoja que Juvia tenía en su mano y utilizó el asiento del frente como respaldo para escribir, luego tomó la mano de Juvia, aquella que tenía el cuadernillo, y la colocó de manera que él pudiera copiar algunos datos que allí se encontraban, Juvia se sintió nerviosa por aquella acción ruborizándose instantáneamente, aquello no le agradó a Lyon y tampoco a cierto peliazabache que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Rogue desde su lugar

−Te faltaba restar los créditos de mayo, eso es porque no los escribiste en orden-rayó un poco más la hoja con algunos números para finalmente entregársela

− ¿Lo Ves? Sólo tienes que organizar mejor los datos para que no pases ninguno por alto-decía mientras era inconsciente de que sus manos seguían tocándose luego de entregar la hoja, Juvia estaba completamente asombrada, de que Rogue supiera cómo encontrar el error, cuando salió de su asombro se ruborizó notablemente al ver la posición de sus manos, él notó eso y rápidamente las alejó de Juvia, tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, muy tierno, pensaba ella

−Lo siento yo…

−No se preocupe Rogue-kun, muchas gracias por ayudar a Juvia-le dijo sonriente y amable como solía ser Juvia

−No hay… ¿problema?-Rogue iba a decir que no era necesario dar las gracias, pero detrás de Juvia podía ver a Gajeel que estaba con una playera, que quién sabe de dónde sacó, que decía "Esfuérzate" y a su lado estaba Levy con cara de "Lo siento" y si miraba un poco más atrás, había un peliazabache que estaba emanando un aura demoníaca por todo su ser y retornando su mirada pudo ver como Lyon lo miraba con desprecio y Meredy le dedicaba la misma mirada que Levy hace un rato

−Esto será complicado-dijo en un suspiro sin ganas, decidió sacar un libro para leer mientras llegaban al pueblo, todo iba bien hasta qué

−¡¿No puede ser?!-exclamó Juvia asombrada

−¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rogue confundido por la reacción de la peliazul

−¡E-Ese li-li-bro es la última edi-di-ción de "Sombras de la lluvia" de Urtear Milkovich!-dijo muy, pero muy emocionada con las manos cubriendo su rostro del asombro, llamando la atención de todos en el autobús, pero la mayoría regresó rápidamente a lo que se encontraban haciendo antes de que Juvia gritara, claro, unos pocos no pasaron por alto aquella acción

Rogue se sorprendió de que Juvia conociera aquél libro que había comprado hace unos días especialmente para este viaje, llevaba meses esperando a que llegara a la biblioteca de Magnolia, tanto que compró dos, uno para el viaje y otro de repuesto por si algo le ocurre al que tenía en sus manos, sonrío pues no todos los días te encontrabas con alguien que lee lo mismo que tú

−¿No sabía que lees las obras de Urtear Milkovich? - dijo sonriente a la peliazul

−Bueno Juvia…

−¿Eh Urtear? ¿Qué no es ella tu hermanastra Meredy?-dijo Lyon buscando cualquier excusa para que Rogue dejara de hablar con Juvia, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un " _¡Bien pensado idiota!"_ por parte de Gray

−¿Eh? Merdy-san ¿Su hermanastra es Urtear-san? -preguntó Rogue con notable interés

Meredy había percibido lo que esos dos chicos se traían entre manos, así que ¿por qué no fastidiarlos un rato? , sólo porque Lyon olvidó el almuerzo que ella había preparado para él, eso realmente le dolió, si bien el chico lo había recordado después, pero sólo porque iba a morir de hambre, no porque ella lo hubiese hecho

−Pero en realidad ella se lleva mucho mejor con Juvia, a decir verdad cuando viene a Magnolia, siempre pregunta por Juvia para que le de algunas ideas para escribir, creo que considera a Juvia como su musa o algo así –dijo Meredy sonriente mirando a Juvia recibiendo un " _Bien, Meredy_ " por parte de Gajeel quien levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación por su idea, mientras que Levy sólo reía pues le divertía ver a Gajeel ayudando a Juvia

−¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó muy entusiasmado Rogue acercándose peligrosamente a Juvia consiguiendo ruborizarla notablemente

−H-hai-dijo tímidamente

− ¡Meredy-chan!-reclamó Juvia sumamente avergonzada a la pelirosa

−Es la verdad-dijo Meredy, mientras la mirada de ¿ _Por qué me traicionaste Meredy_? De Lyon caía sobre ella, pero poco caso le hacía, un _"¡Controla a tu chica o arruinará todo!"_ se escuchó a lo lejos proveniente de un Gray celoso

−Eso es realmente increíble, estoy muy sorprendido-decía Rogue alejándose de Juvia, Meredy tuvo una idea que probablemente podría calentar un poco las cosas

−Pero ¿sabes Rogue? Parece que Urtear no alcanzó a reservar un libro para Juvia y es poco probable que ella consiga uno a estas alturas, además de que será en dos meses que le pueda enviar las copias ya que el envío desde el otro continente es por barco y eso suele tardar-chasqueó la lengua

− Es una lástima ¿no lo crees?-la mirada pícara que le dirigía Meredy tenía a Rogue un poco confundido, miró a Juvia y lo entendió …Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de leer el libro de Urtear, por eso se entusiasmó tanto cuando lo vio, miró a Meredy y ella le dio una mirada de " _Adelante_ " luego giró a ver a Gajeel quien junto con levy levantaban el pulgar en señal de apoyo

−Juvia-san…toma-dijo entregándole el libro algo ruborizado

−Puedes conservarlo

−Ro-Rogue-kun –dijo asombrada −¡Juvia no puede aceptarlo! Juvia esperará los dos meses para que pueda leerlo o conseguirá otro trabajo de medio tiempo para ahorrar y comprarlo-dijo muy decidida

−No te preocupes, lo compré hace unos días, además tengo otro en casa, sólo que tendré que esperar a leerlo cuando regrese del viaje-dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado para no verla directamente a ella

−Rogue-kun…-dijo asombrada con el libro en sus manos, entonces una brillante idea pasó por su cabeza

−Juvia lo acepta, pero con una condición-dijo sonriente

−Mira que no estás en posición de negociar nada-dijo Rogue ante la actitud de su compañera, pero se rindió al ver cómo lo miraba

–Está bien, dime qué propones

−Leerlo juntos-dijo sonriente mientras que la boca de Lyon llegaba hasta el suelo y el aura asesina de Gray iba en aumento, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía prohibido levantarse de su asiento, miró a su alrededor en busca de aliados para que lo cubrieran mientras llegaba a Juvia, pero el peor enemigo estaba a su lado….Mirajane

La albina lo miraba divertido, sabía que se merecía eso y más, al igual que Lyon, esos dos han hecho sufrir mucho a esas chicas, una cucharada de su propia medicina no estaría mal ¿verdad?

−Te lo tienes merecido Gray-le dijo sonriente Mira al peliazabache, quien entendió que cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería informado a Erza

−Tsk-fue lo único que salió de su boca, miró el asiento de Juvia y Rogue y no sintió más que envidia por el chico, realmente se sentía un idiota

Alzó la mirada sólo para torturarse un poco más y ver la cercanía con la que estaban Juvia y Rogue

Natsu quien había presenciado todo, sabía que la culpa era de Gray, si no lo hubiese ignorado a Juvia quizás sería él quien estuviera en el lugar de Rogue, se acomodó en su asiento y tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, cabizbajo y decaído, eso llamó la atención de la rubia que lo acompañaba

−¿Te encuentras bien Natsu?-le preguntó con suma preocupación, haciendo que este la mirara

−Es sólo que…-no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía al ver la situación de su amigo

−Te preocupas por Gray y su relación con Juvia-contestó Lucy en su lugar, sacándole media sonrisa

−Bueno en parte eso es cierto, no me imagino cómo lo debe estar pasando-dijo algo melancólico

−También te sientes un poco culpable ¿no es así?, pero no deberías, nadie obligó a Gray a ignorar a Juvia ¿sabes? Ayer nos reunimos todas a preparar los almuerzos y ya te imaginarás quién era la más emocionada ¿verdad?-cuestionó a su pelirosa amigo

−Supongo que tú ¿cierto Lucy?-le dijo divertido y sonriente, logrando ruborizarla mientras él sólo reía

− ¡Idiota! –le gritó Lucy aún avergonzada

–Era Juvia, aunque yo también estaba feliz de poder preparar tu almuerzo-dijo finalmente tranquilizada y un poco sonrojada

–Juvia no paraba de verificar cada detalle y decir que esperaba ansiosa el estar junto a Gray en el viaje, sabes que desde que su Tío José murió, no la ha pasado muy bien, y a veces sólo siento ganas de golpear a Gray por no tratarla de buena manera, Juvia es una chica que ha sufrido mucho toda su vida ¿recuerdas cuándo la conocimos? Era tan triste y opaca, pero mírala ahora-dirigieron sus miradas a Juvia quien sonreía mientras estaba junto a Rogue leyendo el libro

− Siempre sonriendo y con una alegría que contagia a cualquiera, aunque eso es gracias al idiota de Gray, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero Juvia ha cambiado gracias a él, sólo quiero que Juvia tenga un poco de felicidad…que ya no tenga más días lluviosos-la nostalgia y aprecio que sentía por su amiga fueron reflejadas en aquellas palabras, Natsu no pudo más que tomar la mano de Lucy y darle un suave beso en ella

–Me alegra que estés a mi lado Lushi-le dijo muy tierno logrando una vez más ruborizar a la rubia

Gray había escuchado aquella conversación, que no hizo más que deprimirlo más de lo que estaba, pero no más, se prometió que en cuanto bajara del autobús estaría al lado de Juvia sin importar qué

−Chicos llevamos hora y media de viaje y aún faltan tres, así que hemos decidido que los grupos serán de cuatro y para que no haya conflictos, serán los cuatro asientos que cada fila ¿entendido? -Erza había hablado y una vez más los planes de Gray se habían frustrado

-¡Rayos!-dijo Gray en voz baja para que ni Erza ni Mira lo escucharan, miró hacia el puesto de Juvia y maldijo por su suerte

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Erza había dado el anuncio, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban dormidos, podíamos ver cómo Mira los fotografiaba, si revisábamos la galería de fotos de la cámara, se observaba cómo Natsu y Lucy dormían, ella recostada a la ventana y él recostado en sus piernas, Gajeel dormía recostado en el asiento mientras abrazaba a Levy junto a él, cómo si se le fuese a escapar, Mira fue hasta los asientos de adelante, donde se encontraba Erza y ¡Click! La foto más comprometedora de Titania y el vicepresidente estudiantil, Erza dormía en la misma posición que Gajeel y Jellal iba recostado en su hombro _, como toda una princesa_ , pensó Mirajane, cuando iba de regreso no pudo pasar por alto a dos parejas, primero un albino y una pelirosada que estaban abrazados, ella apoyada en él y él aferrada a ella, de alguna manera así es su relación, Meredy se apoya en Lyon para avanzar y a su vez, sin ser consciente de ello le da fuerzas a Lyon para continuar, ambos han sufrido mucho también y eso enterneció a Mira, quien no dudó en tomar una foto de la adorable pareja, miró a quienes también habían llamado su atención, Rogue y Juvia, Rogue iba con audífonos y su barbilla apoyada en su mano, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y Juvia por su parte iba recostada en su hombro, Mirajane casi sentía pena por Gray, al ver lo bien que Juvia y Rogue se llevaban se planteaba el que ella siguiera pensando en él, pero vamos es Juvia, Gray tendría que dejar de existir para que ella se enamorara de alguien más, sin embargo esa foto serviría para molestar a Gray así que ¡Click!

.

.

.

Finalmente habían llegado al pueblo donde tendrían que tendrían que investigar, tomar fotografías y escribir un informe de todo lo que aprendieran

−¡Todas las parejas tendrán un color en específico! ¡Irán los lugares señalados con su color! ¡Tendrán que elaborar un informe de ello e incluir todos los datos gráficos que puedan!-informó Erza a los estudiantes

−Esto será interesante-pensó Meredy al analizar la situación de Rogue, Juvia y Gray

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues he aquí la segunda parte, espero la hayan disfrutado, me alegro mucho de que el primer capítulo tuviera una buena aceptación y leer sus reviews fue muy lindo, así que responderé a los guest que se animaron a dejarlos c:

 **Shiro-rq:** jajaja me encanta hacer sufrir a Gray, puede que yo abuse de ello en mis fics ¿) , pero es sólo para equilibrar el universo, aunque sea desde los fanfics, muchas gracias por leer

 **Licuado Uchiha:** Muchas gracias, bueno a mí me encanta Rogue, de hecho tengo un pequeño one-shot acerca de él y Juvia, está en mi fanfic "¿Y si no fuese Gray?" si quieres puedes pasarte por allí ¡Oh me ruborizas! O/O agradezco tu apoyo :'3

 **Alexa:** Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer

 **Lymar Vastya:** Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo también te guste

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y a todos los "follows" y "favorites" que han dejado, cuídense -Key


	3. Chapter 3 Después de todo, valió la pena

**Capítulo 3**

 **Por Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro-Por fin hay Lyredy en el manga- Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray nunca hubiese imaginado que extrañaría aquellos días en que una peliazul estaba constantemente a su lado, sus atenciones, sus declaraciones, sus dulces palabras que aunque él no lo demostrara le agradaba escuchar cómo ella pasaba cada uno de sus días y se sentía feliz y orgulloso al saber que él estaba presente en cada momento

Y ahora cuando miraba al chico que la acompañaba, la sensación de celos y envidia lo abrumaban, no podía creer el nivel de su estupidez, su ignorancia y sobre todo su falta de atención, soltó un suspiro desalentador tras analizar su situación, esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la albina que lo acompañaba quien sin que él lo viera hizo una risa de complicidad

—Ara, ara ¿Qué sucede Gray? No tienes buena cara-le dijo sonriente, escondiendo bajo aquella sonrisa todos los regaños habidos y por haber que tenía para el peliazabache

—Deberías saberlo ¿no? Tú has participado para hacerme la vida miserable durante todo el viaje-le dijo con enojo, pues si lo creían lo bastante tonto para no notar las miradas de complicidad que se daban ella y Erza, estaban equivocadas, desde que Erza le había impedido cambiar de puesto, pudo ver a su acompañante sonreírle a la pelirroja, casi felicitándola por su acción y ahí lo comprendió ellas eran la mente maestra de todo su calvario

—¿Gray me estás culpando de tu mala suerte? Ara, ara eso no es amable-le dijo restándole importancia a las acusaciones de Gray y fingiendo estar ofendida, no podía confirmarle sus sospechas, pues era cierto que Erza y ella junto con las demás chicas habían notado el esfuerzo que Juvia ponía al preparar los almuerzos y la motivación y dedicación en ellas, pero como siempre no todo podía ser color de rosas

 _¿Y si Gray no se llega a sentar junto a Juvia? ¿Y si Gray desprecia el_ _almuerzo de ella?_

No es que Lucy fuese negativa al preguntarles eso, pero tomando en cuenta la actitud del sujeto en cuestión no estaba demás cuestionarse eso y más fue ahí donde dos mentes macabras, estratégicas y aterradoramente sincronizadas idearon un plan

 _Nos aseguraremos de que Gray aprenda una lección_ , juraron a las demás chicas que estaban presentes a excepción de Juvia, rodeadas de un aura demoniaca, risas malévolas y ojos brillantes pusieron en marcha las ideas que poco a poco iban teniendo

Si Gray no le decía siquiera buenos días a Juvia esa sería la señal para ejecutar el plan, y es por eso que cuando Erza Scarlet vio como Gray ignoraba olímpicamente a la entusiasmada peliazul que sin importarle el que estuviese desobedeciéndola a ella, la presidenta estudiantil, corrió hacia él, sin pensarlo más puso en marcha el plan, entró al autobús y vio el bolso de Juvia sólo, se acercó y pudo notar que había un cartel que decía reservado en el suelo, sonrió pues fue una suerte que eso se cayera y que el autobús estuviese casi lleno, ya que no sabía cómo evitar que alguien se sentara en aquél asiento, asintió con la cabeza hacia su amiga Mirajane y esta levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, inmediatamente bajó del autobús y buscó a la joven Lockser que aún intentaba, sin éxito alguno, llamar la atención del peliazabache

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Vayan con Jellal para que ingresen al autobús ahora! ¡Juvia ven conmigo!-gritó harta ya de verlos discutir por tonterías

—Erza-san Juvia lo siente, es que Juvia vio a Gray-sama y quiso contarle todo lo que tenía preparado-pero ¿cómo es que esta chica puede ser tan tierna?

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, es la persona que amas y sólo quieres estar a su lado, sólo ten en cuenta que tienes algunas prioridades como tesorera de la academia ¿entendido?-la consideraba una hermana menor y ella como su hermana protectora mayor debía procurar su bien ¿qué si la entendía? Por supuesto ella sabe perfectamente cómo se siente estar enamorado y sólo querer estar al lado de esa persona, inconscientemente le vino a la mente la sonrisa de un peliazul

—¡Hai Erza-san!

.

.

.

—Estoy seguro de que Erza y tú están detrás de todo esto-le dijo rechinando los dientes con cada palabra Gray a la albina

—Si eso es lo que crees pues allá tú-le contestó ella alzando los brazos dando a entender que no le importaba —Pero-dijo mirándolo con cierta molestia —¿De verdad nos culparías por querer darte una lección? O mejor dicho ¿nos culparías por el hecho de que Juvia se fije en alguien más? -y con esa pregunta se adelantó a alcanzar a Elfman y Evergreen quiénes también estaban en su equipo dejando con esa duda en su cabeza

¿Las culparía a ellas? ¿Culparía a Juvia? ...No, no podría, sólo podría culparse a sí mismo

Caminó a paso lento sin ánimo alguno, darse cuenta de los errores que se comenten no es tan fácil, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al punto de encuentro chocando con la espalda de alguien

—Lo siento yo... —¡Gray!-le gritó muy alterado su amigo girando y tomándolo de los hombros—¿Dónde has estado?-cuestionó aún gritando

—Apenas y estoy llegando ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó confundido por la actitud de su amigo

—Pues verás Erza ...

—¡Gray!-se escuchó gritar a la pelirroja causando que al mencionado le temblaran las rodillas y comenzara a sudar de los nervios

—¿Q-qué s-sucede E-Erza?-preguntó asustado

—Ven rápido, eres el único que faltaba, tú equipo te está esperando ya he repartido los lugares a los que deben visitar y no han podido irse por tu tardanza ¡Rápido!-ordenó furiosa Titania

—H-hai-dijo obediente pero se detuvo un momento

—Oye y por qué Natsu sigue aqu…

—¡Natsu ya estoy lista!-gritó Lucy quien venía corriendo

—Bien Lucy, ahora podemos irnos-le contestó el pelirosa

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero de verdad tenía que ir al baño...lo siento-dijo algo apenada a una castaña y a un peliverde que estaban junto a ella

—No te preocupes Lucy, démonos prisa quiero ir a comprar después de terminar la tarea-le dijo Cana yéndose así los cuatro al lugar asignado

—¿Qué decías Gray?-preguntó Erza

—N-Nada-contestó

—Gray has tardado, pero qué bueno que estés aquí- le dijo Mira con una mano en su mejilla y tan sonriente como siempre

—¡Llegar tarde no es de hombres!-gritó Elfman recibiendo un abanicazo por parte de la pelimarrón que lo acompañaba

—¡Deja de decir eso!-le regañó la chica de gafas

—Ahora sí-miró a Gray —Debemos irnos-con el mapa en mano comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle del pueblo, lugar asignado

—No sé si deba entrometerme, pero ¿no te da pena por Gray?-cuestionó un peliazul a la peliescarlata que alistaba uno de sus maletines, la cual inmediatamente se giró hacia él

—Jellal, no deberías hablar si no sabes, si sientes pena por Gray pues multiplica eso por cien y obtendrás lo que Juvia siente a diario por su culpa, ahora-tomó sus siete maletas—Vámonos, Laxus y Bickslow nos esperan en la iglesia-comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el peliazul

—Puede que no tenga derecho a hablar, pero por como vi a Gray, es obvio que se está planteando mejor las cosas, deberías darle luz verde con Juvia -sugirió Jellal

—¡De ninguna manera! hemos diseñado este plan como el definitivo, todo dependerá de Gray a partir de ahora y sí, tienes razón, eres el que menos debes hablar-le dijo caminando a paso acelerado para evitar estar cerca de él, sin embargo al igual que ella Jellal comenzó a caminar a prisa logrando alcanzarla y sujetarla de la mano girándola hacia él y plantándole un beso que ella no dudó en corresponder, con calma subió su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla dejándola reposar en su rostro, el cual se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas haciéndole competencia a su cabello

Se separó de sus labios con cuidado y sin soltarla

—Lamento ser tan idiota, sé que a veces suelo lastimarte y juzgar tus decisiones, pero eso es porque me preocupa y sé que te preocupas por los demás, sólo quiero que estés bien Erza-se acercó y le dio un beso rápido

—Te quiero-le dijo con una sonrisa logrando que el color rojo adornara la cara de la peliescarlata por completo

—D-deja de decir tonterías y vámonos rápido-dijo aún sujetada a él y halándolo para que caminara, él por su parte no ponía resistencia y cuando por fin logró seguirle el paso

—¿Y a dónde has enviado a Juvia?-

Sonriendo de manera victoriosa le respondió

—A la playa-y luego de divisar a sus compañeros de trabajo apresuraron el paso.

.

.

.

—Bien hemos llegado, debemos hacer algunas entrevistas y ¡Oigan!-la pelirosa regañaba a los dos chicos que se encontraban peleando

—¡Ya basta!-les gritó pero fue como si estuviese hablando sola

—Meredy-chan tranquila-la voz de Juvia le hacía no alterarse y mantenerse en calma

—Gracias Juvia, pero no sé cómo vamos a poder trabajar con ellos actuando así-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al albino y pelinegro que se encontraban discutiendo por quién sabe qué

—¡Deja de estar tan cerca de Juvia-chan!-le reclamaba el albino

—¡Estamos en un grupo ¿cómo quieres qué no esté cerca de ustedes?!-gritaba enojado Rogue, se supone que debían estar trabajando no discutiendo, miró hacia el par de chicas y supo que estaba actuaba como idiota, se dirigió a ellas, ignorando olímpicamente al albino

—Lamento eso yo... —No te preocupes Rogue, me alegra que recapacitaras, ahora vamos toma-le entrego una hoja

—Debemos ir hacia los restaurantes, allí es donde están los turistas-y así dieron marcha a su asignación

—¡Oigan ustedes!-los tres giraron hacia el lugar dónde provenía esa voz

—¿Sí?-preguntó dudosa Meredy al rubio con gafas de sol en la cabeza

—Ustedes...-se acercó a las dos, les levantó los brazos y luego tomó su rostro mirándolo desde varios ángulos

—¡Sí! Ustedes son perfectas y tú-ahora se dirigía a Rogue

—¡Cooooool!-gritó emocionado

—Oigan ¿qué sucede?-preguntó el albino quien al ver cómo ese rubio tocaba a Meredy aceleró el paso para detenerlo

—¿Estás con ellos?-le preguntó con notable interés el rubio

—Sí ¿por qué? —¡Coooooool!-se escuchó decir al tipo

—Oiga ¿De qué se trata esto?-preguntó ya al borde de dejar su lado calmado a un lado Meredy

—¡Cooool! Eres atrevida justo lo que necesito-el rubio sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo unas llamadas dejando a los chicos desconcertados

—Sí, ajá, encontré a unos perfectos, sí son cuatros ¡¿no es coool?!-luego de esa extraña conversación colgó y se dirigió a ellos

—Lamento esta presentación, lo cierto es que soy un fotógrafo y se supone que iba a realizar una sesión de fotos aquí, pero mis modelos me han cancelado y debo entregar las fotos mañana, pero luego los vi a ustedes y luego a ti y ¡Cooooooool! ¿Aceptarían ser mis modelos? -cuestionó tan amablemente que daba miedo

—Bueno verás...-Meredy hizo un espacio dando a entender que no sabía su nombre

—¡Oh! Qué torpe de mi parte, no me he presentado, soy Jason, fotógrafo de la revista Fiore Magazine y me estarían salvando si aceptan posar para mí-dijo de manera suplicante hasta el punto de arrodillarse frente a ellos

—E-espera n-no es necesario que te arrodilles, mira Jason lo cierto es que estamos aquí para realizar algunas encuestas a los turistas y realizar un análisis del lugar si vamos contigo

—No hay problema chica linda, todos los de mi equipo no son de este pueblo, estamos de turistas, ellos les podrán ayudar una vez terminemos y luego podemos ir en una camioneta a recorrer el área ¿les parece?, además de que les pagaré por darme su ayuda ¿Aceptan? ¿Aceptan?-la insistencia del hombre estaba funcionando, Meredy posó su mirada en sus compañeros y parecían algo entusiasmados, no todos los días alguien llegaba a ti para hacer de tu tarea un trabajo aún más divertido y te pagaba, vio a Juvia y tomó su decisión

—Aceptamos-dijo sonriente

—Le ayudaremos en su sesión de fotografías-el chico casi colapsa al escuchar su respuesta

—¡Coooool!-fue lo que dijo finalmente

.

.

.

—¿Así que Jason está aquí?-dijo un peliazul mientras dibujaba los detalles con que estaba hecho las pilastras de la iglesia a una pelirroja que carecía de esta habilidad por lo que se dedicaba a tomar fotografías y notas

—Así es, sabes que él siempre está en busca de nuevas cosas, así que cuando le dije que unos amigos cercanos estarían cerca de allí, aceptó inmediatamente, dijo que estaba buscando el aspecto juvenil en sus modelos que casualmente les había cancelado unos días antes ¿no es genial?-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

—Usted es aterradora, señorita Scarlet-dijo mirándola fijamente

—Sólo hago justicia-dijo sonriente

.

.

.

—¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Meredy-chan?-decía una albina en voz audible para su grupo que estaban entrevistando a los dueños de los barcos, en su mayoría pesqueros, que se encontraban anclados

—Es cierto, ese grupo se me hizo muy inusual, Juvia y Rogue ¿Qué raro?-dijo en complicidad camuflada Ever

—¡Ser inusual es de hombres!-decía Elfman gritando mientras asustaba al señor que entrevistaba

—¡Deja de decir eso!-le regañó Ever mientras tomaba una foto de la expresión del señor para el informe

—Ustedes...-maldijo Gray a sus compañeros, pues era obvio que decían todo aquello para hacerlo enojar, excepto quizás Elfman, él siempre dice cosas de hombres

—Ara, ara te ves algo molesto Gray ¿estás enfadado?-le preguntó inocentemente Mira

—tsk...-chasqueó su lengua y fijó su mirada lejos de sus compañeros, cada vez que miraba el mar pensaba en Juvia y el hecho de que el lugar asignado estuviese rodeado de agua no le ayudaba en nada

—Ya hemos terminado y ...¿are? ¿No es ese el grupo de Juvia y Meredy-chan? -preguntó Mira haciendo que todos miraran en esa dirección y ciertamente allí se encontraban Meredy y Rogue... ¿En trajes de baño? Y Juvia y Lyon se encontraban entrevistando y tomando fotografías a algunos de los trabajadores presentes

— ¿Q-Qué significa eso?-cuestionó algo confundido Gray

—Deberíamos ir a ver, parece interesante -sugirió Mira

—Quizás se den cuenta de mi belleza y también me pidan posar, es una buena idea Mira-dijo Ever enfocándose en ser el centro de atención del lugar

—¡Darse cuenta de la belleza de Ever es de hombres! -dijo Elfman sin medir sus palabras, dejando sorprendida a la pelimarrón

—Ara,ara-dijo Mirajane a los dos para luego emprender el camino hacia sus amigos siendo seguido por una sonrojada pareja de tsunderes tomados de la mano —Y no hablo de Elfman y Gray— además de un peliazabache frustrado

.

.

.

—Es una suerte que el clima esté de nuestro lado-decía Meredy a Rogue mientras estaba intentando colocarse bloqueador en la espalda, Rogue al ver que no alcanzaba

—Meredy ¿Quieres que te coloque el bloqueador? Veo que tienes problemas para ello-se ofreció amablemente, ignorando que estaba siendo vigilado, a lo que Meredy un poco sonrojada aceptó dándole la espalda

Rogue tomó el frasco y vertió un poco de bloqueador en sus manos para luego pasarlas delicadamente sobre la espalda de Meredy

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntó pues la muchacha no había dicho palabra alguna desde que había comenzado

Y cómo podría estar hablando si Rogue estaba tocando las partes más cosquillosas de ella, estaba intentando aguantar la risa para no parecer loca maniática, pero Rogue hizo un movimiento de manos que le envió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo el chico lo notó y alejó sus manos de la espalda para colocarse frente a ella y tomarla por loa hombros

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?- le cuestionó en tono de preocupación, ella estaba muy roja, pues no sabía qué decir, pero finalmente tomó valor para intentar hablar

—H-Hai Rogue, lo que sucede es que soy de las personas que tiene cosquillas con el mínimo roce y tú bueno, jeje estabas haciéndome cosquillas- le dijo avergonzada pues debía haberle dicho que se detuviera para evitar estas situaciones tan vergonzosas

Rogue sonrió por sus palabras, creyó que la había lastimado o algo por el estilo, así que tomó nuevamente el frasco y acercándolo a ella le preguntó

—¿Deseas que te aplique más o fue suficiente? -pregunto con una expresión divertida contagiando de ello a Meredy

—Pues yo creo que está bien, gracias- le dijo de manera amable dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia una de las toallas que estaba cerca

Rogue hubiera dejado las cosas ahí, pero divisó cómo un albino había estado mirándolo al parecer desde que tocó a Meredy, por lo que decidió ayudar en la relación de la chica con el peliblanco, así que colocando un poco más de bloqueador en sus manos sujetó sorpresivamente a Meredy por los hombros y comenzó a hacerle algún tipo de masaje que ella no pudo evitar rechazar, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía, las manos de Rogue estaban ejerciendo una extraña presión sobre ella que sentía que si se movía terminaría con el cuello roto, cuando iba a reclamarle a Rogue vio como Lyon la estaba viendo a lo lejos con cara de pocos amigos, miró inmediatamente a Rogue y comprendió, susurró un pequeño gracias e hizo como si no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que sintió como las manos de Rogue fueron bruscamente quitadas de sus hombros

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo bastardo?!- le preguntó gritando y notablemente ...¿enfadado?... No, más bien él estaba celoso, a Rogue

—Meredy necesitaba ayuda con el bloqueador, sólo le he dado una mano, en pocos minutos comenzaremos a trabajar y no quiero que su hermosa piel se queme-le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante haciendo enojar al albino que iba a responderle, pero Meredy habló primero

—Es cierto Lyon, además no sé por que qué te enojas-le dijo cruzada de brazos e intentando no reírse de la expresión del chico, definitivamente aprovecharía este momento para reclamarle por el almuerzo, claro que de una forma no tan directa

—¡Oh ahora lo recuerdo! Rogue ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotras? Juvia y yo pasamos el día de ayer con las chicas preparando los almuerzos de los chicos, pero desafortunadamente algunos no saben apreciarlo, preparé uno extra por si teníamos invitados ¿Aceptas la invitación?- le preguntó lo más dulce posible al pelinegro quien había entendido a dónde quería llegar Meredy

Lyon estaba con la boca abierta, Meredy nunca me había hablado así en su vida y ¿Qué es eso de preparar almuerzos? Ella nunca le había... Y ahí se dio cuenta de lo idiota que es,ella se había esforzado haciendo el almuerzo y a él ni siquiera le importó, de hecho lo había olvidado y tuvo que regresar a buscarlo sólo porque tendría hambre, no porque fuese especial...para ese entonces

Bajó su mirada pues para él estaba claro que no merecía estar al lado de una chica que se preocupa tanto por él y él ni siquiera le da importancia, formó puños en sus manos debido a la frustración, había perdido, la había perdido y todo por ser un idiota desconsiderado, ahora sólo quedaba dejarle el camino libre para que ella fuese feliz, pero...

—¡No!- gritó llamando la atención de los jóvenes, pisando fuerte y con las manos empuñadas se acercó a ellos y empujó a Rogue y colocó las manos en los hombros de Meredy, la miró fijamente, estaba sonrojada y algo confundida, eso lo pudo deducir por la expresión de su rostro, sin más que decir la abrazo y comenzó a ¿llorar?

—L-Lyon- Meredy estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico iba a decir algo más, pero él comenzó a hablar

—Puede que sea lo peor que te haya pasado en la vida, pero de ninguna manera te dejaré ir, sé que soy un idiota sin remedio, sé que has hecho cosas por mí que nadie jamás hubiese hecho, no puedo- comenzó a llorar más fuerte —No quiero perderte, yo seré lo que quieras para que me aceptes, seré más atento, seré más cariñoso, seré todo lo que lo tú quieras, todas estas lágrimas, todo este dolor, es porque no quiero que te vayas Meredy, sé que te he defraudado un incontable número de veces, sin ti Meredy no podré seguir, no podré continuar, así que Meredy-tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente para darle un beso

—Yo seré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor quédate a mi lado, eso me dará la fuerza para avanzar- le pidió aún en lágrimas esbozando una sonrisa sincera

Meredy estaba entre lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que comenzó a llorar, nunca imaginó que Lyon dijera cosas como esas, definitivamente amaba a ese albino idiota

—Lyon-hizo una pausa antes de continuar—No seas idiota- le dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, dejando a Lyon con una cara de confusión por aquellas palabras

—Yo te quiero tal y como eres, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de ti, te acepté con tus virtudes y defectos además yo tampoco podría avanzar si tú no estás a mi lado, no me serviría de nada la vida, sin ti ya no tendría sentido, hemos pasado por tanto que se me hace imposible ver una vida con tu ausencia, así que estemos rotos juntos-le dijo tomándolo de las manos —Juntos uniremos las piezas que la vida ha quebrado y armaremos una vida con las mejores que tengamos, las sellaremos con las piezas tristes y pintaremos con nuestros recuerdos - y sin más que decir se lanzó a los brazos del albino quien la atrapó y cubrió inmediatamente para romperse en llanto juntos

Juvia y Rogue habían presenciado esa escena entre sus amigos, ella se encontraba llorando y él pues sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo y se alegraba que esos dos terminaran bien, ahora sólo faltaba Juvia

—Lo ha hecho bien, Rogue-kun-le felicitó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus bolsas

—¡Eso fue tan hermoso! - dijo de pronto una voz que todos conocían

—¡Mira-san!- gritaron los cuatro

—No pensé que fueras tan sentimental Lyon- le dijo Ever felicitándolo por sus palabras

—¡Aclarar los problemas es de hombres! ¡Otoko!- gritó Elfman y sorpresivamente esta vez no obtuvo un abanicazo, en lugar de ello escuchó una suave risa, era Ever quien después de tantos abanicos rotos comprendió que no serviría de nada con ese chico, esa confesión que observó le hizo meditar las cosas, él sólo la miraba, _definitivamente amar es de hombres_ , pensó Eflman

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Rogue

—Ya hemos terminado las encuestas y tenemos el material para el informe, pero antes de irnos los vimos y nos dio curiosidad ¿Por qué llevan trajes de baño?- les preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué trataba el asunto

—Ah, bueno, verás Mira-san, sucede que no sabíamos dónde empezar las entrevistas y cuando íbamos a ir a un restaurante nos encontramos con Jason quien nos ofreció ser sus modelos por un día y nos dejaría entrevistar a su personal -explicó Meredy a los recién llegados

—Lo entiendo,Jason tiene la costumbre de buscar cosas nuevas y ...

—¡Cooooool! - se escuchó el grito del rubio fotógrafo

—Mirajane ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo saludándola con un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla

—Ara,ara ¿Cómo te ha ido Jason?- le dijo tan amable como siempre

—Pues decidí venir a este pueblo y me he encontrado con estos chicos que me ayudarán en la sesión de fotos, mis modelos me cancelaron y opté por ellos, ya sabes que me gusta probar cosas nuevas-le dijo tomando una foto de la albina, quien como buena modelo salió muy fotogénica

—Me alegra que hayas solucionado el problema, gracias por ayudarle chicos-felicitó a los jóvenes

—¿Es que acaso se conocen? ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Lyon con sus brazos alrededor de Meredy

—Mirajane era mi modelo juvenil principal, pero tuvo que irse por un tiempo al extranjero y no pudo seguir, me gustaría volver a trabajar contigo Mira-le propuso Jason

—Seguro, deberíamos planear algo para fin de año, por ahora estoy en este viaje, así que suerte chicos-les dijo a todos de manera de despedida

—¡Oh pero no pueden irse! Pueden quedarse hasta que sus amigos terminen e irnos juntos ¿les parece?- preguntó al resto del grupo de Mirajane

—Tenemos un área de bocadillos que…

—¡Aceptamos!- dijeron los tres sin dudar

—Bien, Meredy, Rogue, iniciemos-ordenó el rubio a los chicos quienes tomaron unas batas que les habían dado y siguieron al fotógrafo

—Buena suerte Meredy-chan, buena suerte Rogue-kun- gritó Juvia recibiendo un gracias de ambos a lo lejos

—Tsk-chasqueó Gray con la lengua obviamente enojado por la familiaridad con la que Juvia trataba a Rogue

—¿Sucede algo Gray?- preguntó Ever mientras emprendían camino hacia los bocadillos

—Nada, es sólo que... ¡Gray-sama!-fue interrumpido por una voz que él conocía muy bien

 _Es mi oportunidad_

—Ah hola Juvia- _genial lo estás arruinando Gray ¿no puedes decir algo más decente?_

—Juvia está feliz de verlo Gray-sama, Juvia lo ha extrañado mucho Juvia... ¡Ya es suficiente!-la interrumpió bruscamente

— ¿Gray-sama?-preguntó algo asustada con la actitud del chico

 _Vamos Gray no puedes arruinarlo, sé hombre y dile lo que siente_ pensaba dándose valor a sí mismo

 _¡Decir lo que sientes es de hombres!_ -de repente escuchó a Elfman diciendo eso

 _¡Eflman no debes interrumpir a Gray!-_ y ahora escuchaba a Mira regañándolo _¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Gray?_

 _Sacudió su cabeza y miró a ambos lados en busca de los dueños de esas voces se sorprendió al ver que estaban a más de diez metros_

—¿Pero qué?- _¡Basta Gray! ¡Enfócate en Juvia!_

—Juvia yo...- _¡Vamos dilo!_

—¡Juvia es tu turno! -le gritó Jason a lo lejos

—Disculpe Gray-sama, Juvia debe irse-le dijo triste y cabizbaja caminando hacia el rubio

—¡Soy un idiota!- grito muy frustrado Gray cuando Juvia se había ido lejos

—Tienes razón, pero todo ese tsunderismo se debe ir si quieres estar con Juvia -dijo una voz a sus espaldas

—¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-no pudo ocultar su enfado, después de todo es él quien ha estado cerca de Juvia todo este tiempo

—No debes enojarte, yo sólo quiero el bien de Juvia y ella te quiere a ti, el problema es que eres muy tímido y tsundere

—¡No soy tsundere! ¿Y qué es eso del bien de Juvia? -le preguntó muy desconfiado

—Es la verdad, Juvia es una chica que ha pasado por mucho y al parecer tú la haces feliz, Juvia te quiere mucho Gray y es más que obvio que la quieres, pero a veces lo que sentimos no llega a la persona que queremos así que ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda para estar con Juvia?- preguntó Rogue, pero Gray enfatizó en una palabra

—¿Nuestra?- preguntó con algo de temor a la respuesta

—Así es Gray-dijo una pelirosada que venía por dónde Juvia se había ido

—¿Meredy?- preguntó confundido

—Quiero que Juvia esté bien y si ella está bien a tu lado, pues deberé acelerar las cosas para que no pierda su juventud tras un chico como tú-dijo con algo de molestia y de brazos cruzados

—¡¿A qué te refieres con "Alguien como tú"?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en mí?!- preguntó enfadado a lo que Rogue y Meredy rieron para luego tranquilizarse

—Sólo mírate, estuviste a solas con ella y no fuiste capaz de pronunciar una palabra, pero eso es algo que Rogue y yo vamos a solucionar o moriremos en el intento, todo sea por el bienestar de Juvia-dijo Meredy levantando un brazo formando un puño en su mano en señal de victoria

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es practicar Gray, eres muy grosero cuando Juvia se acerca a ti, terminarás alejándola si sigues así, por eso es que yo seré Juvia y tú intentadas hablarme -dijo Rogue colocando a Gray frente a él

—¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡No voy a hablarte como si tú fueras Juvia!

—Por esta vez él tiene razón Rogue, yo seré Juvia y tú serás un tsundere no tan tsundere -dijo Meredy con una peluca azul que quién sabe de dónde sacó y colocando a Rogue a su lado para que observara

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esta peluca?!- preguntó Gray enojado y fastidiado por esos dos, sabía que querían ayudarlo, pero se estaban pasando de ver...des en serio

—Es para que te sientas en confianza -dijo la ahora peliazul colocándose frente a Gray

—Bueno ya qué-cerró los ojos y suspiró pensando en qué decir

—Juvia yo...realmente... Ya sabes pasó esto... Y lo otro...yo-se detuvo al ver la cara burlona de los dos

—¡Dejen de reírse!- dijo sonrojado y molesto

—Está...bien...nosotros...no- decía Meredy imitando su forma de hablar

—Es decir...ya sabes... Dijiste esto...y lo otro-se burlaba Rogue

—tsk ¿Van a ayudar o no?- dijo molesto, no le gustaba ser el motivo de burla de esos dos ni de nadie

—Está bien Gray-dijo retomando el tema Meredy —Te daré algunos consejos, primero piensa qué es lo que más te gusta de Juvia-le dijo Meredy haciendo que Gray reviviera todos los momentos que ha pasado junto a la peliazul sacándole inconscientemente una sonrisa

—Me gusta que ella siempre está a mi lado, me apoya, me da ánimos, confía en mí, me gusta que sé que siempre puedo contar con ella, me gusta que aunque yo diga que esté bien , ella se niegue a alejarse, me gusta que me acepta y me quiere tal y como soy...creo que eso es lo que más me gusta-confesó feliz y un poco sonrojado, pero esa expresión se fue al ver a los dos que lo estaban "ayudando" con pañuelos y fingiendo lágrimas

—¿Has visto eso Rogue? Nuestro tsundere ha dicho lo que siente -dijo Meredy secándose unas falsas lágrimas

—¡No soy un tsundere!- gritó Gray

—Y pensar que hace unos minutos sólo decía esto y aquello-dijo Rogue colocándose la mano en el corazón y sonándose la nariz con suavidad

—¡Deja de imitarme!- lo estaban sacando de sus casillas en verdad

—Bien Gray ahora que has pensado en qué es lo que te gusta de Juvia dinos qué es lo que quieres que ella sepa de ti-le dijo Meredy regresando a su papel de aprendiz de cupido

—Bueno-suspiró —Me gustaría que supiera que puede contar conmigo, que estaré con ella en las buenas y en las malas, que sepa que puede encontrar un amigo de confianza en mí, quiero que sepa...que la quiero-dijo finalmente las palabras que los dos presentes anhelaban

—¡Lo has hecho Gray-kun!- gritaban tomados de ambas manos y llorando Meredy y Rogue

—¡¿Por qué me dicen Gray-kun?!-otra vez lo habían hecho enojar

—Muy bien Gray, ahora imagina que soy Juvia y dime eso que acabas decir, tú puedes-le animó Meredy y regresando a sus pociones y roles intentaron que Gray se confesara

Gray tomó un gran suspiro, toda su mente estaba sincronizada para pensar en una sola persona, Juvia Lockser, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar

—Juvia... desde que te conocí supe que había algo entre nosotros, pero yo no soy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, así que actuaba como un...tsundere, pero lo cierto es que yo...yo te quiero y quiero que estrés a mi lado, porque eres todo lo que necesito, quizás creas que lo digo obligado o algo parecido, pero en realidad es lo que siento, sé que no estoy siendo el de siempre, pero tú me has cambiado y me has hecho creer en el amor, así que ¿Qué dices?- abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar algo chocando con la arena, un vaso y unos cubiertos, giró a la derecha y la vio

—¡Juvia!- gritó exaltado, no creía que ella estaba ahí ¿regresó tan pronto? ¿lo habrá escuchado? Es obvio que sí, pero definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba

—A...A G...Gray...sa...sama ...A...Gray-sama le...le...gu...gusta

—¿Lo escuchaste? Bueno qué se le va a hacer, eso es lo que siento Juvia

—¡A Gray-sama le gusta Rogue-kun!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

—¡Sí!...espera qué-preguntó confundido, pero ella comenzó a correr

—¿Por qué ella...?- miró a Lyon quien la acompañaba y tenía una expresión de incredibilidad  
—¿Me pregunto por qué Juvia cree que a Gray le gusta Rogue?- preguntó Meredy con la peluca en la mano y haciendo pose pensativa

—¿Meredy?- cuestionó Lyon confundido

—Ah, Hola Lyon-le dijo sonriente al albino que ahora tenía cara de matar a alguien, específicamente a alguien llamado Gray

—¡Gray! ¡Te voy a matar!- gritó Lyon lanzándose en contra del mencionado, pero fue detenido con un sólo brazo por Rogue

—¿Qué te sucede Lyon?- preguntó Meredy colocándose en frente de Gray

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Este idiota dijo que te quiere estar contigo y tú tan tranquila! -le reclamó a la pelirosada

—¿De qué estás hablando? Gray no me ama-le trató de explicar al albino

—Juvia y yo terminamos rápido para regresar con ustedes y nos encontramos con esto a un Gray confesándose a Rogue, pero en realidad se estaba confesando a ti y Rogue era testigo de su amor ¡Eres un traidor Rogue! -le gritó a este mirándolo con odio

—Así que eso es lo que Juvia cree, pues creo que Rogue es lo suficientemente alto y corpulento como para cubrirme si nos colocas de perfil -la pelirosada colocó a Rogue de perfil hacia Gray y Lyon quienes observaban atentamente y prácticamente vieron cómo Meredy desaparecía frente a ellos...bueno casi

—¡Oh Rogue!- le tomó los brazos y los cruzó un poco más abajo del pecho del pelinegro y regresando a su posición

—Ahora sí-y era cierto debías estar muy cerca para ver que Meredy estaba al lado de Rogue

—Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, ahora veo por qué Juvia piensa que...-Rogue miró aterrado a Gray quien tenía la misma expresión en blanco que él

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué Gray estaba diciéndote eso Meredy? Ya me quedó claro que no fue a Rogue-preguntó Lyon para salir de las dudas de una vez por todas

—Te lo diré después, Gray debes ir con Juvia de inmediato, necesitas arreglar las cosas ¡Ve!- ordenó

—P-Pe-pero-intentaba excusarse

—Sólo dile lo que si la quieres, has que tus sentimientos le lleguen, ella los recibirá con gusto, en este momento debe estar en la playa, en un lugar desolado, de seguro que está pensando tonterías, la playa no es tan grande y no hay tantas personas y menos con cabellera azul, así que la encontrarás enseguida-le animo Meredy

—¡De acuerdo!-dijo con entusiasmo y corriendo hacia el lugar más alejado que pudiera encontrar

—Y en cuanto a ti -Lyon tragó fuerte, la mirada que Meredy le dirigía en ese momento era de miedo

—Y-Yo M-Me-Meredy-esa chica sí que daba miedo cuando se enojaba -Rogue ayú-sus súplica quedó a media pues el pelinegro hace un buen rato que se había retirado del lugar

—Lyon Vastia ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí? - _Fue un gusto haber vivido en este mundo, sayonara_ -esa fue la despedida de Lyon pues era más que obvio que no saldría vivo de esta

.

.

.

—¡Hey Rogue!-el joven escuchó una voz conocida llamándolo giró en dirección a ella y vio al dueño de ella bien acompañado

—¿Qué sucede Gajeel?-cuestionó acercándose un haciendo una saludo algo complicado con las manos

—¿Dónde está Juvia? creí que estarías con ella-le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona

—Gajeel dijiste que en cuanto vieras a Rogue le dirías acerca de la tienda de mascotas-le reclamó Levy inflando sus mejillas

— Es cierto pero quiero saber qué tal le fue con Juvia-le explicó mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza- Así que dime ¿dónde la dejaste?-preguntó con interés

—¿Eh? Ah Juvia-san está...-salió de su trance por las palabras que había dicho Levy "Tienda de mascotas" de seguro tienen algo para Forsch, _debo llevarle algo_ luego pensó en lo que había sucedido y dedujo que sería mejor no decirle a Gajeel por el momento, cuando las cosas estuvieran arregladas él hablaría con ella

—Debe estar con Meredy-san o sino debe estar cambiándose-explicó a los jóvenes

—¿Cambiándose? ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó la pequeña peliceleste que acompañaba a su amigo

—Bien es una historia un tanto larga-les dijo tratando de que demostraran interés en escuchar para distraerlos un poco

—Ya hemos terminado con la asignación, así que tenemos tiempo para que nos expliques-le dijo ella con una sonrisa

—Está bien, verán…-y caminando hacia un puesto de helados cercano comenzó a relatar de su experiencia cómo modelos

.

.

.

—¿A dónde fue?-luego de una larga búsqueda Gray seguía sin encontrar a Juvia, se detuvo a preguntarle a las personas que veía, pero ninguno le daba una respuesta satisfactoria

—Piensa Gray, sí tú fueras Juvia ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? -cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se sorprendió con la respuesta que obtuvo

—Seguramente no le importaría, siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo-sonrió algo nostálgico, realmente había llegado a querer a Juvia y eso ella lo debía saber, no es posible que se le haya tragado la tierra, se quedó viendo el horizonte en dónde podía apreciar una maravillosa vista, el sol resplandeciente, el cielo despejado, las olas del mar con un vaivén casi que sincronizado, el mar parecía estar brillando y - ¡Juvia! -la chica estaba sentada en una roca algo alejada de la playa en dónde el sol no podía iluminar por completo, pero el reconocería esa cabellera azul en cualquier lugar

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el tiempo apremiaba, no podía seguir con aquellas palabras en la garganta, necesitaban ser liberadas y escuchadas por ella, sabía que estaba triste y quizás decepcionaba, por eso debía arreglar el malentendido de prisa

Chocó con varias personas un _"Lo siento" "Llevo prisa"_ era todo lo que podía ofrecerles, no podía hacer esperar más a Juvia _"No más de lo que ya la he hecho"_ ella estaba enamorada de él y él necesitaba decirle que era correspondida

Finalmente llegó a la playa y bajo el ardiente sol siguió corriendo en dirección hacia su amada _¿amada?_ pues sí, ella era su amada y no podía evitar sonreír con arrogancia al saber que él era lo mismo para ella... _o al menos eso era hasta hace unas horas_

Con ese último pensamiento que le sirvió para tomar impulso y correr más rápido llegó al lugar, agitado, jadeando, sudado, sin fuerzas, pero llegó

Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse y luego de ello tomó aire y se dio valor a sí mismo _¡Tú puedes! Es el momento_ milagrosamente Juvia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y seguía con la cabeza entre sus rodillas...llorando

Esa última vista hizo que Gray pensara las cosas un poco más _¿Realmente tengo el derecho de estar con ella? ¿Cuántas lágrimas habrá derramado por mi culpa? ¿La merezco? ¿Merezco que esté a mi lado?_

Su dedo meñique tropezó con una roca y eso es algo en lo que nadie puede evitar gritar

—Me lleva la... —¿Gray-sama?-calló al escuchar su voz

— Juvia verás yo...-excelente todo ese discurso mental de hace rato no fue más que un engaño, la tenía frente a ella y las palabras no salía

—¿Gray-sama estuvo buscando a Juvia?-preguntó con algo de confusión y luego un poco alegra

— Sí, verás lo que sucedió...no es lo que piensas-intentó explicar, pero no sabía ni por dónde iniciar

—¿Eh? ¿Gray-sama no está enamorado de Rogue-kun?-preguntó confusa y se podría decir que esperanzada

—¡No! -gritó inmediatamente asustándola un poco haciéndola retroceder

—Es decir, no, aquellas palabras...aquellas palabras...eran para ti...yo sólo...estaba ...ya sabes...esto...y lo otro..- _Menos mal que Meredy y Rogue no están aquí -_ pensó un tanto aliviado con las manos empuñadas y el rostro bajo para que ella no viera lo sonrojado que se encontraba comenzó a hablar - Juvia yo...te quiero-finalmente lo dijo levantó la mirada y ella estaba llorando, sus manos sobre sus labios y con evidente alegría dejó de llorar y se lanzó contra Gray

—¡Juvia está feliz! -gritó como una niña pequeña —Juvia lo ama Gray-sama-le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte y para sorpresa de ambos él no se alejó, al contrario le correspondió el abrazo

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar-le dijo apenado

—No se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia lo esperaría toda la eternidad y tres vidas más, porque Juvia lo quiere mucho-de su linda boca habían salido las palabras más amables, tiernas y dulces que Gray jamás había recibido, apegándola más a su pecho colocando su mano sobre su cabeza le dijo

—Juvia, te amo -la dejó libre y tomó su mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios sorpendiéndola una vez más

— Gray-sama...-estaba totalmente sonrojada y apenada, finalmente después de todo ese tiempo Gray le había dicho lo que tanto anhelaba

—Vamos, debemos irnos y debes cambiarte-señaló su vestido de baño intimidándola un poco

—H-Hai Gray-sama-emprendieron rumbo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, Gray se detuvo en seco antes de llegar, pues pudo divisar a Rogue quien los miraba atentamente junto con Gajeel y Levy, pero estos estaban distraídos, tomó a Juvia y le dio un beso rápido en su mejilla, nuevamente sorprendiendo a la chica

—Gray-sama J-Juvia

—Vamos, debemos irnos -llegaron tomados de las manos recibiendo mil preguntas, que sinceramente él no tenía interés en contestar, quería disfrutar se su tiempo junto a Juvia sin que nadie los molestara y eso posiblemente tardaría un poco.

 **Fin**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Finalmente hemos llegado al final de este supuesto One-shot! lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, tuve algunas complicaciones, ya lo tenía listo en el documento, pero mi intenet comenzó a dar problemas y buuuh :P espero no haberme ido muy lejos con las declaraciones y eso uwu confieso que cuando escribí este capítulo –hace mucho tiempo- trabajé más de cuatro días en él, quería que fuese algo largo e incluir a algunas parejas, espero lo hayan disfrutado y me den su opinión acerca de la historia, muchísimas gracias por esperar a esta aspirante a escritora**

 **Quizás haga una historia para Rogue, no sé**

 **Gracias por leer**

— **Lightkey27**


End file.
